Episode 452: The Cornbread Heist of the Century
"The Cornbread Heist of the Century" was originally released March 25, 2019. Description It’s week two of the MaxFunDrive, and already we’re looking for ways to boost our bottom line on the off chance this whole operation goes off the rails. If you see that sweet yellow bread sailing through the clouds, you’ll know our mission was a success. Suggested talking points: Shazam-Watch, Serve Yourself, Pet Crocodile, Hammy Sagar, The P’Zone Cometh, The Point of Bubble Baths, Cornbread Drones, Whoopie Cushion Strategy Guide Outline 0:45 - Intro. The MaxFun Drive is still on, and Travis will get fired if they don't hit their goal. Justin has a new addition to the soundboard: "Get that MONEY!" They got Brad Garrett. Justin plays every sound at once. Shazam! Watch. His penis is everywhere. 11:27 - My girlfriend and I went out for brunch at a diner near her home to find it was much busier than usual. We were able to get a table and enjoy our meal with only slight delays, but it appears we've been forgotten and our check isn't coming. We've been served by a rotating cast, so we're not sure who to even ask, and all the servers are moving at lightning speeds with arms full of plates, so interrupting them seems like a bad idea. What is our next move? Do we dine and dash from a place we really like and would like to return to? Do we live in this diner now? - Munch Money Misgivings in Minneapolis 15:09 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Goji Fan, who asks: If you raise a crocodile since it's birth, will it ever turn on you? 18:00 - I used to love playing Rock Band and Guitar Hero when I was a kid. I recently dug out my old shitty plastic instruments out of my attic and found I was missing a set of drumsticks. There are a few music stores within driving distance where I could buy some, but I don't really play the drums. I'm afraid someone will ask me something about my drums or what drumsticks I want or, really, anything at all. I'll look so stupid. What do I do? 22:01 - Justin finds out that Sammy Hagar does in fact have a restaurant. Five of them, even. 23:13 - MaxFun Drive plug. 29:35 - Munch Squad - Pizza Hut's P'Zone 36:38 - Y - Sent in by Kaelin, from Yahoo Answers user Dan, who asks: I don't get it, what's the point of bubble bath? Ever since I was a kid I never understood what the deal is with bubble bath. Does it get you cleaner than just soap and water or is it just a stupid load of crud or is it meant to make you feel like you're a millionaire when you ain't or does it have some function I never understood? Like is the whole point of it sos you can have someone else in the room while you're bathing and they can't see your private parts because of the bubbles or is bubble bath just totally pointless? 43:15 - The National Cornbread Festival is coming up next month, and I was thinking of checking it out. I noticed the words "no drones allowed" were written at the bottom of every single page in bold, orange font. I reached out to the organizers through email about a week ago, but have not gotten a response, and it doesn't state why they're banned anywhere on the site. So why are drones banned? How can I find this out? 48:41 - Y - Sent in by Jessica Williams, from Yahoo Answers user Sally, who asks: Was I right to leave the party because there was nowhere for me to sit? Yesterday my grandma had a party at her house. My whole family went and extended family too. It started at 10 AM and I got there at 12 PM. I drove there to find there were no seats. I walked in the backyard and everyone was sitting down and I got offended because no one offered me a seat. I would have had to stand up the whole time so I got in my car and left. Was I right to do this? Now the whole family is talking about me and thinks I'm weird. 58:45 - Housekeeping 1:01:48 - FY - Sent in by Theresa, from Yahoo Answers user Kate, who asks: How do you describe an elephant taking a dump in a funny, yet serious, way? 1:02:18 - Get that MONEY Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Adrian Cowles